vindictusfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Lionotus
__TOC__ Характеристики Титулы *Lionotus Destroyer Выпадающие предметы Часто выпадающие предметы Выпадает только по заданию *Ancient Seal Stone во время A Dark Premonition Советы по Break Off *Локация: Verafim (Всадник на вершине Lionotus) **Количество попаданий: Меняется (Sticky Bombs: 6 ударов, Sticky Bombs (Gift): 18 ударов, Spear: 11 ударов, Fine Spear: 11 ударов.) **Советы: Sticky Bombs, Sticky Bombs (Gift), Spear, Fine Spear. Kai может атаковать Verafin непосредственно. При использовании Sticky Bombs, бросить их на вершинe Lionotus так, чтобы они держались на нем.Sticky Bombs (Gift) могут быть брошены в воздух возле Verafin, так как они взрываются через секунду после того, как их бросили. Оба вида липкой бомбы вздрогнет Lionotus на каждом взрыве. Spear и Fine Spear должны быть направлены непосредственно на Verafin. Лучшее время, чтобы ударить Verafin это в то время как Lionotus висит на скале, или сразу же после того, как Lionotus делает нападение скачком. Kai может использовать свои навыки. Active: Hand Bomb является отличной способностью для этого. Steal/Grasp от Dark Knight/Paladin трансформации могут также нанести урон для break off. **Награда: Verafim's Staff Боевые способности и атаки *Lionotus: **Raises both front arms and slams down. It then roars, causing area of effect damage. **Swipes once with it's left claw, a normal attack. **Swipes once with it's right claw, a normal attack. **Swipes once with it's left claw, then swipes with the right claw into a tail spin (a two-hit attack). It moves while attacking. Even the tip of Lionotus' tail can hurt you during the spin. **Does a back flip away from whoever it had aggro on. **Hops left or right. While not a direct attack, it positions Lionotus for an attack. **Hops left then immediately swipes with the right claw into a tail spin, similar to the two-hit attack mentioned above. **Moves it's right claw on the ground once, then charges forward. **Rears it's head up and shoots a fireball at it's target. Small area of effect damage on impact. **Leaps into the air and slams down on it's target. **While running, can cause trample damage. Can hit many times. **After not being knocked down from hanging on the cliff, climbs up and swipes (normal attack). *Verafim: **If Verafim's Staff has not been broken, Verafim will periodically cast dark orbs at several members of your party. Independent of Lionotus' attacks. **If Verafim's Staff has not been broken, Verafim will heal Lionotus. Independent of Lionotus' attacks. Советы и рекомендации *There are numerous Sticky Bombs (Gift) dispensers scattered around the map. They recharge over time, giving a player 3 Sticky Bombs (Gift). **Try to use the bombs after Lionotus does his jump. At other times, it will likely result in Lionotus jumping, or moving away, causing bombs to either miss or fail to damage it. *If you achieve the break off, Verafim will no longer be able to cast the black orbs or heal Lionotus. *Sticky Bombs (Gift) can also be used to knock Lionotus off of the third floor cliff. If successful with sticky bombing, Lionotus will cling to the cliff with his front claws. You need to use smash attacks or Longbow attacks to loosen his grip and make it fall. The fall does roughly 5% of its total health, as well as giving your party time to attack during the cling and after it falls. Lionotus will be stunned after the fall for 5-10 seconds. **'It is not wise to go down the cliff and attack the stunned Lionotus.' Doing so will get yourself injured from the fall, and he will likely aggro you. **You can use Prey Drive on Lionotus from the third floor. *'DO NOT' drink HP potion in the battle ground or he will chase you and attack you while you are vulnerable from drinking HP potion. **It is safer to drink HP potions and repair armor in the pathway between the two plateau. *Vella can Backlash Lionotus' fireballs and Verafim's dark orbs. You can bait it into using his fireball at you by drinking potions. Дополнительные примечания *Verafim's attacks will be interrupted if Lionotus does it's jump attack. *If you fail to knock Lionotus down from the cliff while he is hanging on, he will climb back up and attack. *Sticky Bombs in this battle are called Sticky Bombs (Gift) and explode a few seconds after leaving the player's hand. The craft-able Sticky Bombs has a long delay before exploding. *You can force Lionotus to aggro on you by rapidly using F11 (sit). Lionotus tends to finish his attack pattern on his current target, then changes to whoever was spamming F11. This works well if a Fiona is trying to lure Lionotus to the cliff. *During Easy mode, Verafim is inactive from the start. Галерея File:Lionotus (Concept Art).jpg File:Lionotus(Concept Art 2).jpg Категория:БоссыКатегория:Боссы 1 Сезон